


to hold onto precious metals

by xotalia



Series: oh how fast the evening passes [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, She is, anne denies being jealous, cathy goes on a date!!! (not with anne), dw the other queens will show up soon, i Love the beheaded cousins, i like women in suits fight me, it's cool, kitty makes fun of her for it, this ones kinda Shit but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotalia/pseuds/xotalia
Summary: my phone was never an addiction,until i met you





	to hold onto precious metals

* * *

_ my phone was never an addiction, _

anne reaches up and fixed cathy’s collar. the touch lingers for a beat longer than it should and sends pins and needles through anne’s fingers and warms her skin from cheek to ear. she steps back once and says, “you look nice.”

cathy smiles at her. “you helped.” 

it was only a few hours ago that cathy called anne, telling her that she had a date that night and needed anne’s fashion advice. when she came over to cathy’s flat and found that she had nothing suitable, they ran out to the nearest mall and got something that they could both agree on. 

it was a navy suit with wide-legged pants instead of the standard ones. anne made sure to have the colours match. cathy nearly begged to get a bowtie but anne would not let that happen over her dead body. her card, her rules.

anne sighs through her nose and releases her shoulders, stepping away from cathy when she realised she was too close. she hides her hand behind her back and crosses her fingers, hoping that the date will be disastrous. “call or text me if it gets creepy. i’ll just be here.”

“yeah, i will.”

“have fun!” she says as cathy closes the door. anne flops down on the couch and shakes her head as if her brain was an etch a sketch, trying to remove the thoughts of bad will. she thought she’d gotten over this crush a year ago.

she picks up her phone. “hey kitty, can you come over?”

__

“jesus, anne. you ever take your eyes off that thing?”

“huh? oh.” she drops her phone on the coffee table with a resounding thunk. “i was just checking.”

her cousin pouts. “for the seventh time in ten minutes?”

“you’ve been _ counting _?”

“yeah. because you’re acting weird.” she rearranges her sitting position, turning her full attention on anne. “what’s up?”

she takes a throw pillow from beside her and puts her face into it. “cathy’s on a date, and she told me that she’d text me if she was in trouble.” she puts the pillow down. “i’m just worried.”

“you’re jealous.”

“i’m not jealous!”

“aw, annie,” she puts her hand on anne’s shoulder and gently shakes her. “it’s okay to pine. y’know, anna and i were talking about it earlier today. you’d make a cute couple.”

anne feels her face become beet red. she grabs the pillow and throws it at kitty, who dodges it. “i’m not pining!”

“someone who wasn’t pining wouldn’t have to convince me!”

anne’s phone buzzes. it’s a text from cathy. 

_ hey, call me and pretend that you’re _

_ cat-sitting for me and my cat has to go to a vet. _

_ course. _

she fights back a smile as she feels kitty’s gaze beat down on her. she calls cathy.

_ until i met you. _

**Author's Note:**

> back by unpopular demand, me!
> 
> it's me birthday!!!! :)  
also i got my hair dyed
> 
> anyway, the title is from precious metals by lorde


End file.
